


Выбор

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: - В чем подвох?  - спросил Маккой. – Я уж не знаю, насколько велик ваш опыт в похищениях и пытках, но у нас психопаты не отпускают своих жертв, если те просто попросят их об этом.- Ну разумеется, мы не можем прерывать этот эксперимент. И если вы откажетесь от участия в нем – а у вас будет такая возможность – то ваше место займет ваш коллега.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Choices We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191087) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



> Саммари и тэги я оставила авторские, от себя могу добавить, что тут дженовый ТОС, намеков на пейринг Спок/Маккой нет, но при большом желании его можно разглядеть)

 

Маккой резко дернул руками, стараясь расслабить узлы на слишком тугих веревках, но ничего не получалось. Особого страха доктор не испытывал, разве что раздражение: ну почему из всех медиков в этом квадранте  только у него получается влипать во  всякие неприятности? Наверное, потому, что он служит на «Энтерпрайз», а этому кораблю просто суждено попадать во всевозможные передряги.

В конце концов, доктор был не один, и эта мысль странным образом успокаивала.

\- Спок, - тихо прошипел он, не зная, как далеко от него их похитители. – Спок, ты меня слышишь? Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

 - Что именно я должен сказать, доктор?

Маккой расслабился: голос вулканца был напряженным, но в нем не было опасной для его народа эмоциональности или показной бесчувственности. Похоже, остроухий упрямец был раздражен их плачевным положением, но пока не видел причин паниковать.

\- Ну мы хоть живы, и это уже неплохо. Не находите, мистер Спок? – Доктор привычно подпустил немного яда в разговор.  – Теперь все, что нам нужно – это всего лишь найти выход отсюда.

Спок вдохнул, собираясь ответить, но тут дверь их камеры распахнулась и яркий белый свет залил темное помещение.

Маккой прищурился, из-под опущенных ресниц пытаясь разглядеть, кого же они заинтересовали на этот раз.

\- Они пришли в себя.

Похитители не были расой, известной учёным Федерации. Их тонкие, длинные тела казались неестественно вытянутыми, а на круглых, похожих на луковицу головах три четверти площади занимали глаза.

\- Да-да, мы пришли в себя.  – Произнес Маккой. – А теперь, джентльмены, извольте ответить нам, кто вы и по какому праву вы нас здесь держите.

Пришельцы проигнорировали его тираду и приблизились к Споку.

\- Эй, я вас спрашиваю!

\- Твои вопросы нас не интересуют. – Бросил один из стражей, угрожающе глядя на доктора. – Ты будешь молчать.

\- А это уж черта с два! – Маккой вскочил на ноги. – Вы понимаете, что Федерация вас в порошок сотрет, как только поймет, что вы захватили нас?!

Последняя фраза заинтересовала пришельцев. Они синхронно повернулись к нему, глядя все теми же снисходительно-угрожающими взглядами.

\- Ты действительно в это веришь? – Наконец спросил один из них. – Ваша Федерация никогда не найдет вас здесь.

Простой, безо всякой угрозы тон заставил Маккоя вздрогнуть. Это не было попыткой запугать: ублюдок просто констатировал факт. И от этого по спине доктора прошел неприятный холодок.

\- Ты станешь нашим объектом.

\- Каким еще объектом? – Поинтересовался Маккой, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно вызывающе и они не поймут, что на самом деле он напуган до смерти.

\- Это можно назвать экспериментом. Мы хотим узнать, не совершаете ли вы ошибки, вкладывая столько веры и смысла в то, что называете «моралью» и «человеческой природой».

Маккой бросил мимолетный взгляд на Спока: тот выглядел встревоженным. Настолько, насколько встревоженным может быть вулканец в принципе.

\- Мы надеемся, что из вас выйдет отличный объект для эксперимента.

Доктор почти не сопротивлялся, когда его взяли под руки и вытащили из камеры – хватка у этих типов была железная.

Маккой с силой сжал челюсти: чтобы они с ним не делали, он не закричит.

 

 

С тех пор, как доктора Маккоя забрали из камеры, прошло приблизительно 3.784 часа. Внезапно гнетущую тишину вспорол громкий, отчаянный вопль. От неожиданности Спока подбросило. Он не был удивлен, что в конце концов похитители добьются своего от упрямого доктора. Вулканец даже недооценил человека: по его подсчетам, доктор должен был закричать еще 1,052 часа назад. Спок попытался соскользнуть в легкую медитацию, чтобы восстановить силы, которые им еще понадобятся, но не смог: крики и стоны Маккоя врывались в его сознание, сводя на нет все попытки забыться.

Спустя 2,996 часа крики прекратились. Спок ощутил, что его тело напряжено, как струна, как лематья перед броском.

Он смог расслабить мышцы только когда дверь в камеру распахнулась и на пороге появились те же двое пришельцев. Между ними тряпичной куклой свисал доктор Маккой, если бы его не держали за руки, он бы непременно свалился на пол. Избитый, окровавленный, едва дышащий – но живой. Издалека Спок попытался выяснить, какие именно травмы были нанесены доктору, но не мог разглядеть ничего из-за крови, покрывавшей все тело пленника. Повреждения были… существенными.

Наконец палачи ушли. Спок осторожно подошел к распластанному на пол доктору, не зная, как он отреагирует на попытку оказать помощь. Вблизи раны Маккоя выглядели еще страшнее, и догадка Спока о том, что «исследователи» не брезговали никакими методами, подтвердилась.

\- Спок?.. – Голос Маккоя был хриплым от крика и едва слышным. Дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди.

\- Я здесь, доктор.

Маккой со стоном перевернулся на спину и с облегчением поднял глаза на Спока.

\- Они… думали… ты ставил на меня, а, Спок?..

\- Естественно, доктор. – Вулканец, на секунду приподняв левую бровь,  принялся осматривать израненное тело друга, но все раны выглядели одинаково кошмарно, и он просто не знал, за что браться в первую очередь. – Как вы себя чувствуете, что требует немедленной помощи?

\- Здесь… нет ничего. Ни лекарств, не вос… вспомогательных материалов. – Голос Маккоя становился все тише и невнятнее.

Симптом сотрясения мозга, подумал Спок, и принялся аккуратно, полоса за полосой, отрывать ткань с низа своей форменки.

\- Эй… что ты делаешь?..

\- Пытаюсь соорудить импровизированные бинты.

\- Тебе нужна чертова рубашка. Здесь слишком холодно для тебя. – Слабо возразил доктор.

Спок снова слегка приподнял брови, но продолжал молча разрывать синюю ткань на лоскуты и перевязывать наиболее тяжелые раны Маккоя.

\- Проклятый вулканец… Я всего лишь пытаюсь… - Жестокий кашель не дал ему договорить, на пол брызнуло несколько капель крови.

\- Доктор, в данный момент вы должны беспокоиться не обо мне. – Мягко произнес Спок.

Маккой не ответил, слегка удивленно глядя на собственную кровь на полу. Вулканец осторожно прикоснулся к его запястью, но ощутил только острую боль.

\- Вам стоит отдохнуть.

В ответ Маккой только вымучено кивнул, и это еще больше встревожило Спока – он думал, что доктор, по своему обыкновению, будет спорить. Но тот был слишком серьезно травмирован, чтобы устраивать перепалку, и просто закрыл глаза

Спок опустился на пол у стены, рядом с доктором, и погрузился в легкий транс. Нелогично было изнурять себя, вулканцу тоже были необходимы несколько часов полноценного сна, но Спок просто не мог оставить Маккоя одного. Сейчас его первоочередной задачей было позаботиться о докторе и сохранить ему жизнь.

 

 

Боль усилилась за ночь, и Маккой, проснувшись, не смог удержаться от крика. Прохладные пальцы легли на его запястье, и доктор немного расслабился: Спок был рядом, живой и невредимый.

Повернувшись к раненному, вулканец произнес:

\- Никаких свидетельств присутствия похитителей. – Маккой хотел кивнуть, но мозг словно с размаху налетел на стенки черепной коробки, он зажмурился от боли и отказался от этой затеи. – Я проверил ваши повязки приблизительно час назад и не обнаружил признаков инфекции.

\- Ну хоть что-то идет не совсем плохо, - зло пробормотал доктор.

Спок хотел что-то ответить, но не успел: дверь начала медленно открываться. Маккой не смог удержаться от дрожи и ощутил, что хватка Спока на его запястье стала чуть сильнее.

\- Мы не ожидали, что вы придете в себя так скоро. – Произнес один из пришельцев.

\- Ну уж простите меня, разочаровал я вас, - слабо фыркнул доктор, почти слыша у себя в голове слова Спока о том, что «не надо их провоцировать» и прочую ерунду.

\- Мы не разочарованы. Напротив, наш эксперимент пойдет еще быстрее.  – Прозвучало как-то не очень. – Сегодня мы предоставим вам выбор.

\- Какой именно выбор? – Бросил Макой.

Похитители обменялись взглядами и слегка кивнули друг другу.

\- Мы уважаем ваши желания. – Доктор снова скептически фыркнул, а потом закашлялся. – Поэтому вы можете в любой момент отказаться от участия в нашем исследовании, если захотите.

\- Я просто скажу «нет», и вы прекратите вытаскивать из меня жилы?

\- Да.

Маккой уставился на них, как на парочку сумасшедших.

\- В чем подвох?

\- Подвох?

\- Да, подвох. Я уж не знаю, насколько велик ваш опыт в похищениях и пытках, но у нас психопаты не отпускают своих жертв, если те просто попросят их об этом

 - Ну разумеется, мы не можем прерывать этот эксперимент. И если вы откажетесь от участия в нем – а у вас будет такая возможность – то ваше место займет ваш коллега.

Доктор почувствовал, что еще немного – и его запястье хрустнет в железной хватке вулканца, и это будет достойным завершением того, что казалось горячечным бредом.

\- Ты, проклятый…

\- Мы даем вам час на размышление.

Пришельцы вышли, оставив пленников одних. Хватка Спока на руке доктора не ослабла ни на йоту.

\- Доктор, - начал вулканец.

\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет.  – Прохрипел Маккой. – Чтобы меня черти взяли, если я позволю тебе пойти в этот ад вместо меня.

\- Доктор, я вулканец, я сильнее вас и физически, и психологически. Я могу долгое время сопротивляться психологическому давлению на допросе, и логичным будет…

\- Спок, ты хочешь, чтобы мы оба были беспомощны, как слепые котята?! – Маккой попытался успокоиться и взять себя в руки. – Пока они заняты мной, у тебя есть шансы сбежать, или собрать коммуникатор, или еще что-то… - У него перехватило дыхание. – Я уже был там, я знаю их методы. В этот раз мне будет проще…

\- Я не могу с этим согласиться, - тихо произнес Спок, - но я сомневаюсь, что мои приказы как старшего офицера повлияют на ваше решение. Меня наши похитители не послушают, они ждут ваших слов, доктор. Я бессилен, но прошу вас, подумайте еще раз над моим предложением.

Маккой никогда не слышал такого от Спока. Остроухий… просит его о чем-то?.. Интересно.

\- Черт побери, - единственное, что он смог сказать.

 

В течении следующих 129 часов палачи придерживались стандартного протокола: 12 часов пытки, 12 часов передышки.   

Спок встревожился, когда в их камеру зашел один из пришельцев, но без доктора, хотя его уже должны были давно привести с очередной сессии пыток.

\- Где доктор Маккой? – Спросил Спок.

\- Ваше присутствие обязательно. – Произнес палач, игнорируя вопрос вулканца.

\- Где доктор Маккой? – Повторил Спок ,понимая, что не может справиться с дрожью в голосе.

\- Ваши вопросы нерелевантны.

Спока вывели из камеры в белый, абсолютно безликий коридор, потом потащили по сплетениям таких же, абсолютно идентичных коридоров и переходов. На всякий случай Спок тщательно запоминал все повороты.

Наконец они подошли к двери и остановились перед ней. Его конвоир приложил руку к гладкой белой поверхности, и она словно растаяла под прикосновением. Увиденное за дверью заставило Спока на мгновение прикрыть глаза.

Белая, залитая ярким светом комната была забрызгана красной человеческой кровью. На полу лежал доктор Маккой, скорчившийся в попытке защитить наиболее уязвимые части тела, свернувшийся калачиком и подобравший колени к груди. Второй инопланетянин стоял над пленником, скептически наблюдая за его судорогами.

Когда Спока ввели в пыточную – а иначе вулканец не мог это назвать – палач поднял на него глаза.

\- Очень хорошо, что вы пришли.

На этих словах Маккой резко дернулся, поднимая воспаленные глаза на Спока.

\- Нет, нет, стойте! – Отчаянно крикнул он. – Я… я сделаю это, проклятье, отпустите его!

\- Вы уже отказались от этой части эксперимента, а мы должны уважать ваши пожелания.

\- Ну а теперь я беру свои слова назад! Отпустите его, ублюдки!

Пришелец склонил голову.

\- Интересно. – Протянул его палач. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это снова?

Спок не мог побороть тугой комок отвращения, образовавшийся в желудке при вид страданий доктора. Заставить Маккоя быть собственным палачом и орудием пытки было… невероятно жестоко.

\- Я… я хочу, чтобы ты… трахнул меня. – Выдавил доктор.

Спок рванулся из рук конвоира, не до конца понимая, зачем, но его держали крепко.

\- Доктор, в этом нет необходимости. – Произнес он, но Маккой смотрел куда угодно, только не в его сторону.

\- Не надо, Спок… просто не делай… этого… я не могу...

\- Это ваше решение? – Спросил гуманоид.

\- Да… да!

\- Доктор…

Спок стоял, у него даже не было возможности протянуть руку другу, чтобы облегчить его боль – физическую и душевную. Перспектива отвести взгляд была слишком соблазнительна, но вулканец не мог предать доктора. Спок должен помочь Маккою пройти через все это, и пусть только в качестве безмолвного, беспомощного свидетеля, но он не имел права оставить доктора наедине с худшим кошмаром, который только можно было вообразить.

 

 

Маккой даже не решился поднять глаза на Спока, когда их бросили обратно в камеру. Господи, да ведь он почти что предал вулканца, почти заставил его пройти через этот ад. Подставил его, причем наихудшим образом, что мог вообще существовать.

\- Прости, Спок, мне так жаль… - Уже почти потеряв сознание, бормотал он.- Прости…

\- Извинения нелогичны, доктор,- тихо произнес вулканец.

Возможно, у Маккоя разыгралось воображение, но ему показалось, что у Спока очень уж расстроенное выражение лица, что вулканец вот-вот заплачет. Конец света, что ли, раз уж гоблин начал вести себя как человек, - мелькнула и тут же погасла бредовая мысль.

\- Доктор, если вы позволите… я могу провести контакт разумов, чтобы облегчить ваше восприятие реальности. – Мягко произнес Спок.

В другой раз Маккой бы послал его ко всем вулканским предкам – когда это он позволял ковыряться невесть кому у себя в голове?! – но в этот момент он был готов на все, что угодно, лишь бы не сойти с ума от только что пережитого.

\- Ты уверен, что сам этого хочешь? – Хрипло спросил он.

Спок не ответил, уже легонько прижимая пальцы к его вискам.

\- Мой разум – к твоему разуму, мои мысли – к твоим мыслям…

Мелдинг был легким, словно в сознание доктора хлынул мягкий солнечный свет. Он почти неосознанно потянулся к разуму Спока, боль оставалась, но не была такой острой, как раньше. Словно он находился в толще воды, теплой, прозрачной воды, да еще и под местным наркозом, так, что сознание оставалось ясным. Острая боль во всем теле утихла, разум перестал затравленно трепыхаться, словно птица в клетке. Доктор незаметно соскользнул в глубокий сон.

 

Спок не отводил глаз от двери. У него в голове уже начал формироваться план побега, хотя в другой ситуации он предпочел бы сначала уточнить некоторые детали, а потом уже действовать. Но мелдинг с доктором подтвердил его худшие опасения: Маккой выдержит еще от силы две-три сессии пыток, а потом сломается – во всех смыслах. А если похитители придумают еще что-то похуже, чем на прошлом допросе… Спок не мог этого допустить.

Вулканец провел рукой по кончикам пальцев доктора, считывая его эмоциональное состояние. Его собственный разум болезненно отреагировал на прикосновение к чужому искалеченному сознанию, но Спок знал, что его дискомфорт сейчас несущественен.

Три минуты до прихода пришельцев, если те будут следовать своему обычному графику. Маккой со стоном пошевелился – его тело уже помнило кошмарное расписание «эксперимента». Спок скользнул пальцами по пси-точкам на лице доктора и быстро вернул его в бессознательное состояние: побег будет проще реализовать, если человек не будет спорить с ним на каждом шагу.

И когда один из палачей вошел в камеру, вулканец не колебался. Пальцы моментально сомкнулись на шее в классическом захвате, гуманоид рухнул на пол. Спок поднял на руки бесчувственного доктора.

Что ж, самая легкая часть плана реализована. Из камеры они сбежали, осталось только придумать, как вырваться с планеты, корабля или базы, на которой их держали.

Спок бежал по бесконечным белым коридорам с Маккоем на руках. Он понятия не имел, где выход, и что находится по периметру их тюрьмы, но рассудил, что комната, где допрашивали доктора, должна быть где-то рядом с сердцем этой системы, поэтому вулканец несся, выбиваясь из сил, как можно дальше от камеры и «пыточной».

Царила гнетущая тишина. Гуманоиды точно знали, что подопытные сбежали, но пока не принимали никаких видимых мер по их поимке. Или же побег все-таки прошел незамеченным? Или пришельцы были настолько уверенны в собственной силе, что не пытались на первых порах поймать упрямых пленников? Спок отбросил эти размышления: нелогично строить гипотезу при таком дефиците фактов. Единственное, что его интересовало в данный момент – это дыхание доктора, которое становилось все более слабым и прерывистым. Все, что мог сделать Спок – это попытаться спасти их жизни любой ценой.

Наконец они добрались до глухой стены, которая никуда не вела и не открывала проход в очередные бесконечные коридоры. Похоже, тупик был внешней стеной здания. Спок попытался открыть скрытую дверь, копируя действия похитителей, но ручка не поддавалась. Он осторожно переложил Маккоя на плечо, чтобы одна рука оставалась свободной, доктор только тихо застонал.

Дверь не поддавалась.

\- Тебе не разрешено уходить.

Спок мгновенно обернулся, теснее прижимая к себе тело доктора. Пришельцев было много, они перекрыли коридор, заблокировав их в тупике.

Вулканец с невероятной скоростью анализировал происходящее и все возможные варианты действий, но выхода не было. С Маккоем в охапке он даже не мог применить нервный захват, проскочить мимо инопланетян было невозможно в принципе.

Он мог сделать только одно.

\- Чего вы от нас хотите?

\- Вы – наш экспериент, и вам это известно.

\- Эксперимент нелогичен и не имеет определенной цели. – Произнес Спок, осторожно опуская доктора на пол, но не открывая глаз от пришельцев.

\- Напротив, мы узнали много интересного о членах Федерации. Например, вы гораздо эффективнее сотрудничаете, когда вашим друзьям и коллегам угрожает опасность.

\- Полностью с вами согласен. – Включился в игру Спок. – Если бы доктор слушал голос логики, а не шел на поводу у эмоций, он бы позволил мне занять его место.

\- О, у тебя тоже есть эта ваша… слабость. Мы удивлены, ведь ты отличаешься от своего напарника.

\- Вы ошибаетесь. Доктор Маккой скажет вам, что я абсолютно безэмоционален, логичен и хладнокровен. Я не вижу здравого смысла в том, чтобы калечить себя еще больше, если есть альтернатива.

\- Сейчас это неважно, - отрезал один из пришельцев. – верни нам объект.

\- Нет. – Гуманоиды удивленно уставились на него, они явно не ожидали такого поворота событий. – Мой друг поступил нелогично… но я благодарен ему за возможность выжить, и действовать именно таким образом.

Спок рывком бросил тело на пришельца, стоявшего к нему ближе всего. Нервный захват сделал свое дело, но больше вулканец просто не успел: еще один гуманоид выхватил какое-то оружие, наподобие длинного электрошокера.

\- Ты немедленно прекратишь атаку. – С угрозой произнес он.

Спок колебался доли секунды, затем набросился на палача. Сноп искр ударил ему в грудь, боль ослепила и словно подожгла все нервные клетки, но пальцы все же сомкнулись на шее похитителя и тот рухнул на пол. Рядом с ним свалился сам Спок, не удержавшись на ногах от дикой боли.

Не в силах пошевелиться, Спок с пола видел, как пришельцы удаляются по коридору, даже не забрав поверженного соотечественника. Согласно графику, они должны были вернуться через 2,36 часа, к этому времени вулканец должен был прийти в себя окончательно и попытаться открыть дверь. В конце концов, у них был еще бессознательный гуманоид, которого можно было использовать, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

\- Спок?.. – Маккой пришел в себя, напуганный и встревоженный.

Нужно было успокоить его.

\- Вы в безопасности, доктор, - ответил Спок.

\- А ты?.. Ты… ранен?..

 - Я в порядке. - Вулканец заставил себя изобразить на лице нечто вроде успокаивающей улыбки, но вид у него был неважный, судя по всему.

Маккой нахмурился, с тревогой глядя на явно травмированного Спока.

\- _Мы_ в безопасности. – На всякий случай повторил вулканец, чувствуя, что теряет сознание.

 

\- Доктор Маккой.

\- Спок.

Маккой сердито одернул форменку, чувствуя, что не знает, куда деть руки. Вулканец держался невозмутимо, как всегда.

\- Полагаю, вас только выписали из лазарета?  - Спросил Спок. Маккой кивнул. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Чем ты можешь помочь… - Доктор ненавидел быть слабым и просить о помощи Спока, который и так фактически на себе вытащил его из того пекла.  – Проклятье, мне… мне просто нужна твоя помощь, Спок. Я… не могу заснуть с того самого момента, как… И седативные не помогают.

В этот момент доктор ненавидел себя и собственную беспомощность.

\- Я вижу, доктор. – В глаза Спока СМО увидел отблеск не то гнева, не то сострадания.  – Пойдемте в мою каюту.

В апартаментах Спока было жарко, такая температура была некомфортной для людей, но сейчас это даже нравилось Маккою. Каюта не имела ничего общего с той холодной комнатой с белыми стенами. Черт, если зажмуриться, то можно представить, что вернулся в жаркий воскресный день в свою квартиру на Земле. Для полной иллюзии не хватало только сладкого черного чая.

Маккой распахнул глаза. Не было не солнечного дня в Джорджии, ни сладкого чая. Был только красноватый свет и Спок, изучающе смотревший на него, словно перед ним бы не доктор, а образец почвы, принесенный группой высадки.

Маккой неловко закашлялся и опустился на кушетку напротив Спока. Вулканец тоже казался напряженным.

\- Вы нездоровы. – Констатировал владелец каюты.

\- Я уж не знаю, как такое переносите вы, зеленокровные ублюдки, но людям иногда бывает чертовски трудно справиться с подобным! – Неожиданно взорвался доктор. Он уже жалел о своем решении обратиться к Спока за помощью.

\- Вы нездоровы, - снова повторил вулканец, - но скоро придете в норму.

Что-то неуловимо спокойное и уверенное было в этом тоне, словно восстановление доктора было неоспоримым фактом. И от этого Маккой постепенно успокоился, злость и отчаяние куда-то улетучились.

\- Как, Спок? – Прошипел доктор. – Как, черт возьми? Я не могу даже думать об этом, я постоянно _чувствую_ себя там, снова и снова.  И они… они…

Прохладные пальцы легли на тыльную сторону его ладони, и Маккой ощутил, что что-то внутри него рушится и разламывается на части.

\- Проклятье, я не могу…

\- Вы сможете.

\- Как, Спок?! Как ты можешь невозмутимо сидеть, как китайский мандарин, после всего, что случилось там? Как ты можешь быть так уверен в том, что у меня не сорвет крышу окончательно?

\- Потому что я знаю вас, доктор.  – Ответил Спок.  – Я не говорю, что не будет… трудностей, но я полагаю, что в конце концов вы выздоровеете.

Маккой подавил в груди не то всхлип, не то смешок.

\- Не говори так, Спок. Просто молчи… и будь поблизости, хорошо?  Я не справлюсь с этим сам, понимаешь? Это нелогично, но…

\- Я не отвернусь от вас, используя земную идиому.  – Произнес Спок. – Напротив, нелогично было бы отказать в помощи начальнику отдела медицины.

\- Ну, во всяком случае, пока это будет логичным, ты будешь помогать мне. Замечательно. – К Маккою даже вернулась сотая доля обычного сарказма, которым он пытался замаскировать облегчение от слов Спока.

\- Вы абсолютно правы, доктор. – Склонил голову Спок. – В учении Сурака нет ничего, что запрещало бы вулканцам выручать друзей.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
